Sky Blue
by tein
Summary: I grinned like a cat – or is it a raccoon? "I only learn what I need to learn, the rest is unnecessary information, dear Carim." - Hayate/Carim
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Yagami Hayate x Carim Gracia, mentioned NanoFate

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, _AU _and most likely OOCness (keeping it limited)

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I claim no ownership to any characters or series. I only own this plot, and gutter of Hayate's mind.

**A/N:** _First time trying to write a fanfic for my favorite series. It's a surprise it's not NanoFate, but Hayate/Carim. Also this little bud is AU, meaning no magic whatsoever. There might also be some OOCness occurring, I'll keep it to a minimum, though. Dedicated to my Yuuki, and any other Fan of this__fabulous pairing. Also excuse my not using any sort of Japanese suffixes' I don't want to offend other people, who are proficient in using them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter #01**

_**Arrangements**_

Today was a sunny and beautiful day. Birds where chirping, flowers were blooming in the garden and students were tortured in class. And whilst everything was shiny and bright, my mood was no such thing. Why, you ask? No reason really, only that my two best friends left for a spontaneous 'date' onto the rooftop of our school building – in our language that meant they were having a heavy make-out session – leaving me all by my lonesome self. Oh, whatever shall I do! I could get some new blackmail material... but considering they caught me last time and did some things that should not be mentioned – ever – I should leave them be. For now.

Plopping down on one of the stone benches of the school yard, I cursed our suck-ish timetables. With Nanoha and Fate being on their 'date' and Arisa and Suzuka still being in class, there was nothing to do for me. So I did what every stereotype teenager does. I sighed out of boredom and took out my cell phone.

'No new messages' the display wrote. Is there no love for me?

Typing rapidly I decided to have some fun and annoy the schools not so 'secret couple'.

'Can't u get ur gf off sum othr time?' _Send_

I waited a few minutes. Nothing. Stupid rabbits! I sighed again.

"You shouldn't sigh so much." Came a soft voice from behind me. Turning around, I nearly fell off the bench at seeing an angel… Well it wasn't an angel per se, 'cause said 'Angel' would scowl at me for thinking that, but it was the thought that counted, right? Let me get back on track. Before me – or behind me, really – stood one beautiful woman, with long – not as long as Fate's but still long – blonde tresses, a purple hair band and blue – Really blue! – eyes. Her uniform fit just right, showing off her curves. And of course with those really smooth and long legs the uniform fit even better – considering our skirts weren't on the 'long' side. Picture perfect, one would say.

"Carim~!" I shout happily. This fine young woman was Carim Gracia, a foreign student from Italy, a cousin of Fate – she has a few of those – and I might have a small crush on her.

"Hayate, what are you doing here, all alone?" She asked with a smile. Okay, maybe not so small, but actually pretty big.

"Cursing our horny love-bunnies for leaving me all alone to have sexy-time." I say bluntly, making Carim blush at my choice of words. Of course, being a good friend of mine, that should make her get used to that sort of language, but my dear friend was on the reserved side of life – just like Fate – so speaking freely of these topics like that, made her a bit uncomfortable. Even if it was just really light hinting at it.

Oh, how I love seeing them squirm. Ah, mind is guttering. Good mind, you are my new best friend.

"Shame on them, I guess…" Carim said with a crooked smile and sat beside me. I wonder what she would look like in a French maid dress. Or just an apron, I'd dismiss dinner and bath and go straight – hah, what a pun – for her.

"Is there something on my face?" My angels' voice tore me out of my thoughts and I scratched the back of my head cheekily. Maybe I should keep the fantasizing down a bit. Hah, as if that would work. You cannot shut off a genius' mind!

"Don't mind me starring at a beauty like you~" I sang happily and waited for a reaction. If there was one thing I knew about my current companion, it was that, once you pushed the right buttons, she'd flirt back – I managed that three times so far.

The blonde blushed slightly – which looked really cute and adorable – and shook her head. "Back to flirting, are you, little raccoon? Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Oh she's using her 'mean teacher'-voice. Makes you want to have her punish you right away. Preferably with really tight clothes, knee-long leather boots and a whip.

I grinned like a cat – or is it a raccoon? "I only learn what I need to learn, the rest is unnecessary information, dear Carim." I winked at her and leaned back on my arms, which where propped up on the edge of the bench. Carim chuckled heartily and looked up at the sky.

"So my Italian friend, what drove you to visit little old me? Surely it was not the warm weather." I asked in a humble voice.

"No unfortunately it was not the weather that led me to you. It was actually your sidekick – Shario, was it? – told me to tell you club activities are cancelled today and that you have the afternoon off. And since I have nothing to do, I decided to spend my precious time with your poor soul." I just love her sarcasm. Wait, that's not the point.

"Drat. And I hoped to dress up some underclassmen in some new dresses. Looks like I'm stuck with you afterwards." I faked an annoyed sigh and shook my head. Seconds later we laughed out loud. "How about we meet after school and get some tea?" I offered. Take the bait, take the bait little lamb. Score! She nodded her head. "I'd love to. I'll see you later, then?" I smiled in approval and jumped off the bench, saluted her in a joking matter.

"See you later, Carim~" I said and sashayed off.

Finally something to look forward on this day! Well aside from the last school lessons. Curse you school, for existing.

.

.

.

* * *

**_I approve of Guttermind!Hayate._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ So… yes I did not expect this fic to actually get attention. I'm happy, considering I saw the reviews on my birthday, so it's like a present. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Once again, this story is dedicated to my Yuuki and all Fans of this epic pairing. As a sidenote I would like to say I'll try to "toss in some Italian" as Major Mike Powel III asked. Seeing as my Italian is as limited as Hayates' in this story, I'll keep it down or get some help from my bff. Excuse any mistake and point out what you find, please._

**Disclaimer:** Just like before, I only own Hayate's guttermind.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter #02 **

**Opinions are important.**

I got a date with Carim! And I don't grow tired of saying it in my mind. Well… technically it's not a 'date', but 'going out' for some tea. Should I tell Nanoha and rub it in her face? She ain't the only one with a hot blonde in her reach now!

"Rub what in my face?" Thank god Nanoha never managed to surprise me, or else I would have shrieked and jumped off my seat in the middle of class. But why would she ask…oh.

"I talked out loud again." It wasn't a question. Rubbing my head in embarrassment, I shook my head in Nanoha's direction. Indirectly telling her I would either tell her after class or hope she'd forget to ask me again. I saw my copper haired friend nod her head and such I turned to face our teacher, who kept on talking about things that happened in the 13th century.

I can't wait for this over the top boring history lesson to end.

Teach is closing his book, does that mean he's done? No, he's still talking. And talking.

God, does he ever stop? I'd much rather be ogling my Italian friend and her sexy curves. Damn her, for taking higher courses then me. We could have so much fun during lessons. Well, probably not, but I'd still have something stare-worthy within reach.

School continued for another few minutes until Mr "I like to hear myself talk about boring History" let us out – not without giving us a homework of 5 pages – and pretty much razed down the halls to get changed into my shoes. I think I heard Nanoha yell for me over the other students, must have been my imagination, so I shrugged it off.

Having changed my shoes I walked to the school gates, where I would most likely meet up with my blonde angel. And I was proven right when I saw said person walk graciously – Carim Gracia walked graciously – who would've thought – towards me with a beautiful smile.

…

Actually she isn't smiling at all. She's more frowning than anything else.

Maybe I should hide somewhere, or else I'll be on the receiving end of The Wrath of Carim. On another note, dominating Carim sounds incredibly arousing. With a whip and a really tight latex suit… Mistress, punish me!

Ah, she's standing in front of me, I should say something to lighten the mood.

"Why hello sunshine, what has brought your bright and happy face in my direction?" I think that might just have made it all worse, 'cause she's glaring at me and all that.

"You, be quiet," Is all my enraged Angel hisses out before she grabs my arm and drags me away from the school grounds.

That's most likely going to leave some bruises. And I still want to know what the reason of this unusual mood-swing is. Maybe if I probe gently, she'll tell me.

Lots of tugging and growling – on Carims' side, she sounds sexy when she's ferocious – later and we were sat at an outdoor table on the café farthest away from school. My friends' mood has shifted like Nanoha's "love-love" mode, so actually really slowly but still! At least she wasn't glaring at me or other people anymore.

Flexing my violated arm I took the menu card off its stand and looked through. I think I'm going for the-

"Ginseng tea, please."

I really need to stop thinking too much, I even mess waiters and waitresses coming to our table asking for our orders. I blame Carim!

"Same for me." I said plainly and put the menu back, starring at Carim with a wry grin. "Have you read my thoughts, Italy?"

"It's just coincidence that we like the same tea, is it not, raccoon?" She replied with a charming smile that had me thanking that guy up there that I was already sitting. Why are these Italian people with long blond hair and really dreamy eyes so charming and beautiful at the same time? It should be a crime. They need to be put in jail! Hah… Fate said her uncle's name was Jail – he's Italian too, but he seems to be more on the short-purple side of this overgrown family. Nevermind my inner rambling, let us get back to the beauty at hand.

"I still think you're a mind reader."

"Considering it seems to be one of your perks to talk out loud what you think most of the time, you might want to change your opinion."

"I like my opinion more than yours," I reply with a pout.

"You also don't deny that you speak to yourself more than to others…"

"Most people are not worthy to be talked to by Hayate the Great."

Our short little argument – if you could call it that – was cut off as our waiter returned with our beverages. "If you need anything, please say so." He said with a bow and left.

"Sei carino." Carim said in her native tongue. I stared blankly at her, taking a sip from my tea. Of course, since my Italian was very limited (like, not existent) I had no idea what she said, due to that I did the first thing that any person in my place – and with my state of mind – would do.

"Huh?" Aren't you all proud of me? I for sure am. "What does that mean?"

"Learn some Italian and you'll know," was all my angelic Italian said with another smile, after she took a sip of her own tea.

"Teach me." I guess she didn't expect me to comment on that, because that would explain why she suddenly choked on the tea she drank. "You want me to…what?" Dear Carim, have you lost your hearing?

"I said, teach me. I want to learn your native language." This not only means she'd have to come over to my house, I could also spend some extra time with her all alone. My, what a brilliant mastermind I am.

Carim looked at me with an expression that either said "Are you kidding me?" or "I want to laugh out loud, but I won't, because it's rude". I'm sure it must have sounded weird to her, to hear someone outright demand something like that out of the blue. And her staring at me makes me really uncomfortable right now. "You can laugh if you want to…" I mumble out with my face downcast.

This seemed to have gotten her attention again as she kindly touched my hand, "I'm sorry. It's just… that was really random. I'd like to teach you, if you want to." She said with an earnest face. Unfortunately my brain blanked out after she touched me, so I just nodded dumbly, watching her hand on top of mine.

After finishing our teas – and me calling dibs on the bill – we left the lively café. I offered to walk her home, since I lived nearby and she… not so near. I wouldn't want her to get dragged down an alley by some perverted old man, this could end badly for either him or Carim – if she was as proficient at martial arts as Fate was, at least.

Of course time always went by too fast, when you had fun and we found ourselves in front of the Testarossa household – she not only was cousin to Fate, she also lived with them most of the time.

"Thank you for walking me home, Hayate." My angel said with a smile and I mock saluted her.

"You know me, wouldn't want someone to get hurt by you. You got a mean glare when you're alone…" I mumbled that last part and thankfully she didn't hear me.

With a wave of her hand she disappeared inside and I was left standing outside with a big silly smile on my face until I remembered to ask her, when we could start our "lessons". Ah, I'll ask her tomorrow.

_Probably._


End file.
